


Whatever It Takes

by BlueLegends



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: The power rangers are drawn into a fight with much higher stakes and more dangerous foes than they've ever faced before. With the remaining Avengers, Tommy Oliver and his friends attempt to regain what they'd lost, while years later, the last of humanity struggle to get a time machine to prevent the universe from being conquered by the Machine Empire.
Relationships: Aisha Campbell/Zack Taylor, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Katherine Hillard/Steve Rogers, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park, Valkyrie/Scorpina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Whatever It Takes

TITAN

Tony stuttered, seeing his allies disintegrate to dust before his eyes. He'd never been clueless or speechless, his entire life, but now, he felt totally lost.

Peter... That kid reminded him of an younger version of himself. In many ways, he was like the son he never had. And he'd failed to protect him. Peter was gone, and if Thanos' words were to be believed, half the population of the fricking entire universe should have been wiped away too.

"Pepper..." He whispered. His fiancée, the love of his life, one of the very few people who never gave up on him - He could not lose her. If she was gone, what would he do? He was nothing without her...

"I don't want to go... " The voice echoed in his head again. "Mr Stark, I don't want to go..."

He relieved the moment, holding on tightly to Peter, hoping against hope nothing happened to him. Praying he remains safe...

Tony would never be able to forget the helplessness he felt when he saw the fear and despair in Peter's eyes, as he faded.

Tears rolled down his eyes, and his hands trembled. He had failed.

"He won..." Tony looked sideways to see the blue alien cyborg stand up weakly. "They are all dead."

She started to cackle. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"He is all powerful and infallible." She said between giggles. "He gets what he wants. We were always just chest pieces in his game, Gamora. Sister, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to avenge you..."

Avenge ... The word rang in his ears. Hell, that's what he'd do even if everyone he loved was dead. He'd avenge the fallen and make that maniac pay for all this death. He was an Avenger, after all.

"We still can." He spoke quitely.

"What did you say ?" She turned to him slowly, her voice cold.

"I said we can still avenge their deaths." Tony replied, narrowing his eyes. "Better yet, we can save them."

"Save them ?" The girl gritted her teeth. "Did you not see what just happened, human ? He just killed them without even being here. With all six stones, he cannot be stopped."

"If the stones were powerful enough to destroy half the world's population, then it must be able to reverse it as well." He surmised, stroking his goatee. "We need to get the stones back from Thanos."

"We will die trying." The cyborg walked up to him stiffly. "Thanos isn't a fool to keep the gauntlet so that some pesky humans can steal it and reverse his life's work."

"Then we will die. What do we have to lose?" He yelled. "Damn it! "

"You're right." She nodded stoically. "We can't let my father get away with this. He must die, and if I get my sister and her merry band of crazy pirates back, well... that's a bonus."

"Your father is Thanos ?" He asked in disbelief.

"Adopted father. He destroyed my planet, kidnapped me when I was a child, augmented me with cybernetics and killed my sister, Gamora." She stated without any emotion. "My name is Nebula."

"Wow... You have a crazy family. Really makes me appreciate mine." He replied dryly. "My name is Tony Stark."

"I know who you are. Thanos gathered intel on you and your fellow Avengers for years. You are the Ironman. Ironically, your suit is destroyed. All we have is a broken spaceship."

"I see what you did there." The elder man nodded. "Jokes aside, did you say you have a spaceship ?"

* * *

EARTH

ANGEL GROVE

OLIVER RESIDENCE

Tommy looked at his mother suspiciously, as she paced back and forth across the lounge.

"Mom, are you okay ?" Tommy asked, sitting on the couch.

"Yes, dear. I'm fine just -"

"Is it about Henry asking you to marry him ?"

"What ? How ?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, shocked.

"Henry asked my permission before asking you. He's a good guy and I'm totally cool with you guys marrying and stuff." Tommy smiled.

"You are !" Jacinda laughed, before wiping tears from her eyes. "That's great. And I should've guessed that he asked your consent. I love him so much. But you... it's been you and me for so long and if I do this, that'll change. And to be honest, I don't want that to change. "

"It won't, mom. You are always going to be my mom. You deserve to be happy and I can't stand in the way of that, after all you've done for me. You never gave up on me even after Dad left, even though I'm adopted. You believed in me when no one else did. You gave me a home. You are my family and now Henry is too. I love seeing you happy. "

"Thank you." Jacinda embraced him tightly. "That was so sweet."

Just then, Tommy felt wierd, like something horrible was about to happen. Within a second, it did... the unthinkable.

Jacinda gasped as she looked down. Her legs were withering away to dust. She gripped her son tightly, her face contorted with fear.

Tommy's eyes widened. "No ! What's happening ? Mom, stay with me..."

"I love you, son." Jacinda said tearfully before disintegrating completely.

"Mom... No !" Tommy shouted, feeling the emptiness in his arms. Tears streamed down his eyes. What the hell just happened ?

There were crashes and screams from outside. He rushed to the windows and watched people across the street vanish admist the chaos. Cars crashed as drivers vanished.

He clutched his communicator, teleporting to the Command Center.

"Aie aie aie..." Alpha 5 shrieked, typing away furiously at the consoles.

"My mom just vanished infront of me. " Tommy said slowly, observing the images in the Viewing Globe, which showed people disappearing all over the globe.

"SHE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE. MILLIONS ACROSS THE WORLD DISAPPARED WITHIN THE LAST FEW MINUTES. "

Three coloured lights signalled the arrival of the other zeo rangers.

"Zordon, what happened ?" Rocky asked, tears falling from his eyes. "Jason... We were sparring and he just-"

Tommy paled.

"Ernie, Bulk, Skull... They all became dust." Katherine whispered, holding Tanya's arm tightly.

"We couldn't do anything. It happened so fast." Tanya said. "It is just some spell or something, right?"

"Aie aie aie !" Alpha shouted. "Zordon, we are recieving distress calls from Aquatar, Triforia, Eltar... The same thing is happening all over the universe."

Tommy felt anxious. If this was happening everywhere, the chances that old friends could also potentially disappear were very high. He had already lost his mom, he cannot lose anyone else. His mind wandered to Kim. After everything they had been through the last few months, he prayed to God for her safety. He couldn't lose her after all this. He didn't know what he would do if she disappeared too.

"Alpha, scan for the others... Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Aisha and Billy."

"Aie aie aie Tommy... The scanners are not working because of this event. I'm sorry."

"How ? Who did this ? The Machine Empire? Rita and Zedd ?" Tommy asked.

"THIS IS NOT THE WORK OF THE MACHINE EMPIRE. THIS IS MAGIC BEYOND THE CALIBRE OF RITA OR ZEDD. IT'S SOMETHING WORSE." Zordon said gravely.

"The way they disappeared, it was different from teleportation. They are alive, right ?" Adam asked quietly.

"I DO NOT KNOW." Zordon stated. "I AM AFRAID WE MUST PRESUME THE WORST. I FELT A SUDDEN SHIFT IN THE MORPHIN GRID. WHATEVER THIS IS, I DON'T HAVE ANY WAY TO FIX THIS. I AM SORRY, RANGERS."

"We'll fix this. We always do." Tommy nodded his head repeatedly. "There must be something we can do."

"What can we do ? We don't even know who did this ?" Kat crossed her arms.

"It's someone you have never met before." It was a voice they knew all too well. They whirled around to see a blue feline humanoid in golden armour walk towards them.

"Goldar!" Tommy snarled. "How the heck did you get in here ? If you had anything to do with this..."

"I assure you, I was not responsible for this. On the contrary, I am here to help." Goldar replied. "As for how I got in here, I used this..."

He opened his fist, showing a golden ball. "This is forged from the dust from your old power coins. It is useless, but it allowed me to bypass your sensors."

He threw the ball at Tommy, who caught it.

"Did Rita send you here to gloat?" Kat snorted.

"Hardly. Rita, Zedd and the others have all been wiped away. Only I remained." He stated gruffly.

"Why should we trust you?" Adam asked coldly.

"Tommy, you shouldn't. But I may very well be the only person who could help you bring everything back to normal."

"AND WHY IS THAT ?" Zordon asked.

"Because the monster who did all this... I used to know him. His name is Thanos."

* * *

FLORIDA

Kimberly smiled after doing yet another elaborate somersault.

"Perfect!" Coach Schmidt applauded, handing a bottle of water to her. "That was incredible, Kimberly."

"Thanks, Coach." She said, opening the cap. Just then, she felt an uncanny feeling. Like something was going to be horribly wrong.

"Do you feel that ?"

"What-" Before he could complete the sentence, he crumbled to dust.

Kim screamed, stumbling back. She looked around to see others vanishing as well. Not a week was left since her final competition, and she really didn't need this on top of that. For once in her life, she really needed some normalcy and like always, she was disappointed.

But whatever was happening, it was bigger than her. Her mind wandered back to her home. Were her parents okay ? Her friends ? Tommy ?

There was only one way to find out.

Kim sighed, taking out her communicator from her bag and press the teleportation button. Admist the chaos, no one noticed the brunette vanish in a jet of pink light.


End file.
